Silicon steel plates have been conventionally used for magnetic cores of electric motors, power generators, transformers, and the like. A silicon steel plate used for a magnetic core is required to be small in magnetic energy loss (core loss) in an alternating magnetic field and to be high in magnetic flux density in practical magnetic fields. To realize these, it is effective to increase electric resistance and to accumulate <100> axes being a direction of easy magnetization of αFe, in a direction of a used magnetic field. Especially when {100} planes of αFe are highly accumulated in a surface (rolled surface) of a silicon steel plate, <100> axes are highly accumulated in the rolled surface, so that higher magnetic flux density can be obtained. Therefore, there have been proposed various techniques aiming at the higher accumulation of {100} planes in a surface of a silicon steel plate.
However, the conventional techniques have difficulty in realizing the stable high accumulation of [100] planes in a surface of a Fe-based metal plate such as a silicon steel plate.